disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
One Hundred and One Dalmatians
:This is about the 1961 film. For the remake, see 101 Dalmatians (1996 film). For the series, see 101 Dalmatians: The Series. 101 Dalmatians is the seventeenth full-length animated feature film in the Disney canon. One Hundred and One Dalmatians (often abbreviated as 101 Dalmatians) is the seventeenth animated feature in the Disney animated features canon. It was made and produced by Walt Disney, and it was originally released to theaters on January 25, 1961 by Buena Vista Distribution. It is based on the novel The Hundred and One Dalmatians by Dodie Smith. The film features Rod Taylor as the voice of Pongo, the first of the Dalmatians, and Betty Lou Gerson as the voice of the villainous Cruella de Vil. The plot centers on the fate of the kidnapped puppies of Pongo and Perdita. Plot Pongo is a dalmatian who lives in a London bachelor flat with his owner ("pet" in Pongo's mind), Roger Radcliffe, a professional songwriter. Unlike Roger who spends his days writing music, Pongo is bored with bachelor life and decides to find a wife for his pet and a mate for himself. He sees a beautiful female dalmatian, Perdita (or Perdy for short), and her "pet", Anita heading to Regent's Park and later leads Roger to the park to meet up with them. After an awkward and unusual meeting that almost goes awry, Pongo's efforts pay off as Roger and Anita fall in love along with him and Perdita. Once Roger and Anita (and Pongo and Perdita) get married, Perdita gives birth to 15 Dalmatian puppies. One of the puppies appears to die, but Roger is able to revive it by vigorously rubbing it in a towel.Note: This puppy is unnamed in the film, however the "Puppy Profiler" trivia section on the 101 Dalmatians 2-Disc Platinum Edition DVD released in 2008 identifies her as Cadpig. In the novel, Cadpig was also the name of the puppy that almost died. Cruella De Vil, an eccentric and wealthy social parasite known to Anita from their school years, offers the human couple a large sum of money in return for the puppies so that she can make a dog-skin coat out of them. The human couple refuses, but Cruella, who will not take no for an answer, secretly hires Jasper and Horace Badun to kidnap the puppies. The humans try every effort to locate the stolen puppies but to no avail. Heartbroken and desperate, Pongo and Perdita use the "Twilight Bark", a dog gossip chain, to alert the other dogs in England and locate their puppies. Once the puppies are located, it is up to Pongo and Perdita, along with the help of some animal friends they meet along the way, to rescue their 15 puppies. When the parents are reunited with their children, they discover 84 other puppies in Cruella's possession at the old De Vil mansion, Hell Hall, and soon learn of Cruella's diabolical scheme to skin them for a coat. Pongo and Perdita decide to bring the other puppies home with them, and raise them along with their own 15. However, Cruella and the Baduns are in hot pursuit of the dogs and will stop at nothing to catch them. With help from various animal friends, the dogs make their way back to London all the while trying to avoid their pursuers. In order to try and fool Cruella and the Baduns, the dalmatians smother their coats in black soot, covering up their spots making them appear like Black Labradors. They hitch a ride back to London in a moving van but not before melting snow causes Cruella and her partners see through the dog's disguises. Jasper and Horace in their truck and Cruella in her car race after the van with the dalmatians inside. Cruella repeatedly tries to ram the van off the road (promply damaging her car in the process), while the badun try to cut it off from another direction. They nearly succeed, but just as the Baduns' are about to cut the van off, a panicked Horace accidentally tears the steering wheel from the Badun truck's dash board, causing the vehicle to swerve out of control. Because of this, the Baduns collide with Cruella's car and crash into a deep ravine while the dogs go to safety. Comically, the villains are shown alive and well, with Cruella berating the Baduns for their failure before starting to cry over the loss of her new fur coat. Roger and Anita, meanwhile have continued the search, using the money Roger has made from selling his catchy tune, "Cruella de Vil". The dalmatian clan make it back home, where Roger and Anita decide to raise the 84 other dogs along with their original fifteen, so making 101 Dalmatians. As the film closes, we see Roger working on his new song ("Dalmatian Plantation"). Production The production of the film signaled a change in the graphic style of Disney's animation. This occurred with the introduction of xerography which eased graphic reproduction requirements, but at the price of being unable to deviate from a scratchy outline style because of the new (and time and money saving) technology's limitations, recognizable by its thick black lines. Since the line would not have fit the "round" Disney drawing style used until then (with the exception of Sleeping Beauty), a more graphic, angular style was chosen for this and subsequent films. Rotoscoping, a technique formerly used for tracing live action human characters into animated drawings, became less important. Another reason for its look was that the animators themselves were used to producing drawings which were very sketchy, as the clean-up was taken care of by those who transferred the drawings to the cels. With the hand inkers gone, the animation ended up the way the animators drew them on paper. Later it became common to do clean-up on paper before the animation was copied, and with time and more experience, the process improved also in this area. The technology change also happened when Disney cut its animation department after the economical failure of the very expensive Sleeping Beauty, resulting in a reduction of staff from well over 500 to less than 100 and fewer resources put into the movies. Walt Disney, who at this point had started to direct his attention more towards television and his Disneyland amusement park and less on his animated features, disliked this development. The "sketchy" graphic style would, however, remain the norm at Disney for years until the technology improved prior to the release of The Rescuers to allow a softer look. In later animated features the Xeroxed lines could be printed in different colors. Unlike many other Walt Disney animated features, One Hundred and One Dalmatians features very few songs, only three, with just one, "Cruella De Vil", playing a big part in the film. Even this song isn't sung in one setting (a scene between Cruella and Anita splits it into two parts). The other two songs are "Kanine Krunchies Jingle" (sung by Lucille Bliss, who voiced Anastasia in Disney's 1950 film Cinderella), and "Dalmatian Plantation" with only two lines being sung in the film's closer. The MPAA was close to re-rating this movie due to the new criteria about smoking. Characters * Pongo Voiced by Rod Taylor, is the protagonist and the father of the Dalmatian puppies. * Perdita Voiced by Cate Bauer and Lisa Daniels, is Pongo's mate and the mother of the Dalmatian puppies. She's quieter and more refined than her husband, yet like him is quick to act and fiercely defends her children (and foster children) when confronted with danger. * Roger Radcliffe Voiced by Ben Wright, is Pongo's owner and a struggling songwriter; eventually becomes rich when creating a song about Cruella de Vil (whom he strongly dislikes). * Anita Radcliffe Voiced by Lisa Davis, is Perdita's owner and Roger's wife. She doesn't defend or dislike Cruella, but finds her overwhelming and politely brushes her off as "eccentric". * Cruella de Vil Voiced by Betty Lou Gerson (who also narrated Disney's 1950 film Cinderella), is the villainess of the film, an eccentric rich woman who has the 15 puppies kidnapped in order to turn them into a fur coat. Cruella smokes constantly and drives a long red car recklessly. * Jasper and Horace Badun Voiced by J. Pat O'Malley and Frederick Worlock respectively, are Cruella's henchmen who carry out the kidnapping. Jasper is tall and thin, while Horace is short and fat. They argue often. Jasper drinks alcohol, whereas Horace eats sandwiches. Both enjoy watching a weekly television program called "What's My Crime?" * Nanny Voiced by Martha Wentworth, is Roger and Anita's maid. Very maternal and fussy, she's very attached to the puppies. It is she who gives the alarm that the puppies have been stolen. *'The Colonel, the Captain, and Sergeant Tibs': An Old English Sheepdog, a horse, and a cat who help mastermind a rescue mission to save the puppies from Hell Hall. * Lucky Voiced by Mimi Gibson, he loves watching T.V and the spots on his back form a "lucky" horseshoe. * Roly Voiced by Barbara Baird, is one of Pongo and Perdita's puppies; always hungry, and shown as pudgier than the rest of the young puppies. He is also the narrator in the Vinyl LP release The Story and Songs of 101 Dalmatians. * Patch Voiced by Mickey Maga, is another of Pongo and Perdita's puppies. He loves Thunderbolt and has a spot on his right eye. Other Appearances Pongo, Perdita and some of their puppies were featured as guests in House of Mouse, and Cruella De Vil was one of the villains featured in Mickey's House of Villains. In the video game Kingdom Hearts, Pongo and Perdita, living in Traverse Town, have lost their puppies when the Heartless destroyed their world. One of the side missions is to collect the 99 puppies. Sequel and remake In 1996, Disney remade the film as the live-action remake 101 Dalmatians starring Glenn Close as Cruella De Vil. In the 1996 film, none of the animals spoke, and the storyline had significant alterations. On January 21, 2003, a direct-to-video sequel, 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure was released straight to DVD. Distribution This film was the highest grossing film of 1961 and one of the studio's most popular films of the decade. The film was re-issued to theaters 1969, 1979, 1985, and 1991. It has earned $215,880,014 in worldwide box office earnings during its lengthy history. The 1991 reissue was the twentieth highest earning film of the year for domestic earnings. The following are the release dates: *January 25, 1961 (original release) *January 22, 1969 *June 9, 1979 *December 20, 1985 *July 12, 1991. One Hundred and One Dalmatians was released on VHS on April 10, 1992 as part of the Walt Disney Classics video series. It was re-released on March 9, 1999 as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection video series. On December 19, 1999, it received its first DVD release as part of Disney's Limited Issue series. A limited edition two disc Platinum Edition DVD was released on March 4, 2008. References External links *Disney's 101 Dalmations Platinum Edition DVD Website * *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIOIvsmLYvI *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3f6JVDHxYNc&feature=related Release Date: Jan. 25, 1961 Re-releases: 1969, 1979, 1985, and 1991 Rating: G Home Video The movie first released on VHS 1992 w/ 1989 Walt Disney Classics logo and then a May print came out with a new Feature Presentation logo and a 1992 variant of the original Walt Disney Classics logo Category:Disney animated features canon